


敏感者天赋

by Liulangbuduanzhuang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang
Summary: 三级片演员辰Xrapper城副离危
Relationships: 辰城
Kudos: 18





	1. 重逢

01  
新片第一场戏的布景很复杂，黄铉辰化妆的时候工作人员正把深棕色的印花毛毯、留声机、画框搬进片场。对手演员已经做好了妆发，坐在他身后的沙发上握着手机打游戏。他很安静，脸上架着一副圆框眼镜，看上去像个大学生。化完最后的眼妆，黄铉辰在他旁边坐下。桌子上摆着一盘水晶梨，他顺手拿起旁边的刀，淡白的梨皮一圈一圈剥落下来，掉在地上。身旁的人皱了皱眉，往旁边挪了挪。黄铉辰笑了笑，把手上削好的梨子递给他。

对方迟疑了一下。黄铉辰说:“吃吧，早上剧组里的人洗过了。”

“谢谢。”那人说。

是很规矩的新人呢，黄铉辰想。

和新人合作起来稍微有些麻烦，黄铉辰只能自己上手把他摆成最舒服的姿势。那人在他面前脱了身上暖棕色的毛衣，露出直角肩和光滑的后背。他很瘦，黄铉辰还是更喜欢有点肌肉的身材。他熟练地抚摸对方的身体，留给摄影机足够的捕捉时间，然后随着导演的指示捏住他的脸，按照剧本，他们应该在这里接吻。察觉到新人向后躲的轻微动作，黄铉辰笑了笑，嘴唇在他下巴上轻轻蹭过去，借位拍完了最后一个镜头。

拍摄完成后，黄铉辰没再管还趴在那里的对手演员，兀自揉着头发回到休息室。他锁好门，打开柜子翻找。黄铉辰没找到放在那里的菠萝啤，只找到一包棒棒糖。黄铉辰剥开糖纸，把草莓味的糖含进嘴里，然后在沙发上坐下。

他闭上眼睛，手指向下伸进裤子里，慢慢地撸动着。他一边动作，一边回忆着一个人的面容，他漂亮的背肌、结实的大腿、呻吟着高潮的样子逐渐浮现在眼前。黄铉辰微微地喘息起来。脑海里那个人半闭着眼睛、嘴唇微张的样子更清楚了。他想象着插入那张温暖又湿润的嘴巴的触感，手掌继续揉弄了几下，皱着眉射了出来，遮着眼睛躺倒在沙发上。

半梦半醒之间黄铉辰听见外面有人敲门，他含糊地问了一句是谁，助理回答说有人找他，说是他的旧友，名字叫徐彰彬。黄铉辰哦了一声，擦干净沙发，顺手打开窗子:“请他进来吧。”

三年前，在showcase上公开的人气练习生黄铉辰突然退社，在论坛上引起了热议。次年，公司出人意料地推出了双人hiphop男子组合，成员包括当时讨论度最高的练习生徐彰彬和韩知城，以出色的实力迅速打开了知名度。

黄铉辰眯着眼睛打量着有些陌生的脸:“好久不见呢，彰彬哥。”

“我也没想到我们会在三级片片场见面。”

“哥是来教训我的吗？”

“对不起。”徐彰彬低头搓了一下手掌。他安静了几分钟，问道:“有烟吗？”

黄铉辰摇头，拿出一根棒棒糖:“只有这个。”

徐彰彬笑了。

“铉辰啊……”徐彰彬说，“公司要推出新人组合了，最近哥在经常能在练习室碰见练习生们……”

“那哥的活动还顺利吗？”

徐彰彬愣了一下:“我们挺好的，韩尼，呃，知城正在准备新的专辑。”

“看来公司对哥还是很上心啊，”黄铉辰说，“组合人气很高呢……”

“铉辰，”徐彰彬说，“哥只是想说，看着那些练习生，我想起了你以前熬夜在公司编舞的样子。”

“知城说他也很想再看到你跳舞的样子。虽然我知道你们以前关系不是很好，但他一直很关心你。”徐彰彬用很快的语速说，“其实最近有很多新方法不是吗，如果铉辰在youtube上传自己的舞蹈影像，肯定有很多人观看的。”

他郑重地说:“哥期待着你能重新开始跳舞。”

黄铉辰把嘴里的最后一点棒棒糖慢慢地嚼碎，把草莓味吞进胃里。

“谢谢啦，哥。”他说，“但我现在还挺满足的，虽然换了一种方式展示自己的身体，但也有很多人喜欢呢。”

“我会为你们的活动应援的。”黄铉辰说。

新片的拍摄还算顺利，几周后黄铉辰终于记住了新人演员的名字。

金昇玟，家住在清潭洞，喜欢衬衫叠穿和连帽卫衣，爱吃韩食，不爱吃辣，闲暇时间喜欢打游戏。

黄铉辰是个怕麻烦的人，和合作演员交往甚少，但金昇玟话很少，相处起来还算舒服。最重要的是，金昇玟也不喜欢吃片场的盒饭，他们常常一起点麻辣香锅吃。

拍到一半的时候，投资商突然发生了变更，剧本的后半部分在资本介入下被修改了，黄铉辰和金昇玟的床戏被删去了几场，同时增加了女演员的戏份。黄铉辰对此没有什么意见，开会时金昇玟的脸色倒不是很好。交流结束后，黄铉辰提出送他回家。金昇玟没有驾照，也一直不着急参加驾照考试，路上却主动提出去考试。黄铉辰没有问原因，只把自己的教练推给了金昇玟。

送金昇玟回家之后，黄铉辰在路边接到了助理小梁的电话。

“铉辰哥，明天早上加排了一场戏，你记得早点来片场。”小梁说，“是和你上部片合作过的安演员的戏。”

黄铉辰答应下来，在车里坐了一会儿。他想起自己的护发素要用完了，打开副驾驶上面的收纳盒，拿出鸭舌帽戴上，走进路边的便利店随便挑了一瓶拿去结账。往外掏钱包时前面戴着毛线帽的人突然转过身，拿起那瓶护发素一起付了款。黄铉辰疑惑地抬头，正对上一双熟悉的眼睛。

那是一双很圆的眼睛，瞳孔的颜色很深，正在不安地晃动着。

“韩……知城？”

韩知城在他的注视下下意识地将口罩向上遮了遮。

“铉辰……”韩知城说，“好久不见了。”

他们有些尴尬地一起走出便利店。

“有空去我家坐坐吗？”韩知城挠了挠耳朵。

“好啊。”黄铉辰说，“坐我的车？”

“好，”韩知城低着头答应，“正好我的车停在公司了。”

一路上他们都没说什么话。韩知城家里的布置很简洁，没有粉饰过的白墙，简单的沙发和地毯，客厅的柜子上陈列着发售的专辑。黄铉辰在沙发上坐下，韩知城从冰箱里拿出一罐饮料递给他。

他有很多话想对黄铉辰说，但看着那双狭长的眼睛，却一句话都说不出来。

黄铉辰拨弄着易拉罐的指环说:“听彰彬哥说你要solo了。”

“是，”韩知城说，“大概两个月以后。”

空气又安静了下来，韩知城摸着耳朵说:“要先听听新歌的demo吗？”

他避开黄铉辰的眼睛，坐在沙发上打开笔记本。  
黄铉辰托着下巴看着韩知城，等他点开轨道，然后推着他的手合上了笔记本。

“你还是和以前一样没有戒心。”他说。

韩知城愣了一下，回过头看他。黄铉辰正在用很锐利的眼神盯着他看，眼角不悦地向上翘。韩知城不知道他因为什么而露出这种表情。他被盯得难堪起来，喉结上下滚动着。黄铉辰突然地凑过来亲了他的下唇，他的嘴唇很润，舌头很软，温柔地侵略着韩知城的口腔。韩知城对黄铉辰根本毫无抵抗力，几分钟后，他的外套已经落到了地上，身上只剩下薄薄的、几乎像是没穿的无袖内搭。

黄铉辰的手指从韩知城身侧伸了进去，在他胸前和小腹上摸着，另一只手抱住了他的腰，顺着裤子往下揉。韩知城不由自主地回抱他，手指插进黄铉辰的头发里乱揉。黄铉辰摸着他柔软的腹肌，向上滑过胸膛，捏住他的乳头。韩知城抖了一下，身后有凉苏苏的手指插了进去，很胀，还有一点酥麻的痛感。

“你后来……和很多人做过吗？”韩知城望着天花板，喘着气问。

黄铉辰的手指在他身后继续扩张:“你不是很关心我吗？难道不知道我在做什么？”

“但……不是可以借位吗？”

黄铉辰笑起来:“你家有避孕套吗？”

韩知城从茶几的抽屉里摸出一盒甜橘味的避孕套，扔给他。

“知城啊，”黄铉辰捡起落到地上的套子，盯着包装上的说明，“好像过期了。”

他的手指在韩知城身体里用力刮了一下，然后抽了出来。

“……就用这个”韩知城的声音骤然变高，“现在进来。”

黄铉辰在他脸上安抚地吻了吻，然后插了进去，慢慢地抽动起来。动作一开始有些滞涩，随着结合处逐渐润滑而变得顺畅，带出啪啪的声响。韩知城的腿缠住黄铉辰的腰，随着他顶弄的动作一下一下吻着他锁骨下的那颗痣。

黄铉辰笑着指了指自己的眼睛:“也亲亲这里吧。”

韩知城被他顶得直往上蹭，眯着眼睛用指腹摩擦着黄铉辰的眼下痣:“很漂亮呢。”

他亲了一下黄铉辰的眼睛，忍不住伸手摸自己下面，但是被黄铉辰抓住了手腕翻了过去。他跪趴着，半坐在黄铉辰大腿上，两只手腕被他紧紧握在腰上。黄铉辰在他肩膀上咬了一口，韩知城差点被他咬得射了，不由自主地晃了一下屁股。黄铉辰在他屁股上不轻不重地抽了一下，后面顶得更快更深。韩知城叫了两声，很快射了，腰软了下去。

“你的体力变差了。”黄铉辰咬着他的后颈说，“可是我还有很久呢。”  
tbc


	2. 回忆

02  
他们做了很长时间，中间韩知城去了两次，过期的套子都弄得坏掉了，黄铉辰还硬着。韩知城只好跪在沙发前用嘴给黄铉辰口交。直到他含得脸颊泛酸，黄铉辰才终于抽出来，弄在了他胸前。

高潮过后，韩知城鼻腔和口腔里全是黄铉辰的味道，无意识地抬起头鼓着脸颊看他。黄铉辰背靠着沙发，唇上亮亮的。他半垂着眼睛，眼里的情欲还没褪去，伸手抹掉韩知城颈侧的粘稠液体，手指摩挲着他的下巴，顺着唇线戳进他嘴巴里。

“你这样看着我，我就更想做这种事。”黄铉辰轻轻搅动着手指，说。

韩知城圆圆的眼睛仍然盯着他，嘴巴顺着黄铉辰的动作把他的手指吞得更深，在他手指上浅浅磨着牙齿，然后微微用力咬了下去。

黄铉辰没想到韩知城会突然咬人，抽出来的瞬间手指上已经留下了一圈圆圆的牙印。他看上去有些生气，双唇紧抿，眯着眼睛捏住韩知城的脸。韩知城乖顺起来，脸颊依偎在他手心里。

“好疼啊，黄铉辰。”他说。

黄铉辰叹了一口气，伸手摸他的头发，韩知城顺势靠在他大腿上。他颈后的发尾已经留得有点长了，额前的头发也落在黄铉辰腿上。这个动作显得有点温情脉脉。黄铉辰很快收回了手。他抬头看了一眼表，时间已经很晚了。

“我该回去了。”黄铉辰说。

韩知城笑了:“你还真是无情啊。”

“是你让彰彬哥来找我的吗？”黄铉辰的声音听上去很冷静。

韩知城愣住了:“不是。”

“哦？彰彬哥前几天来片场劝我转行做youtuber呢，那可能是彰彬哥想看我跳舞了吧。”黄铉辰重新穿上外套，向后捋了一把头发，露出很有攻击性的眉毛。

“留下吃个饭吗？”韩知城问。

“不了吧。”黄铉辰说。

“那……”看着黄铉辰就要走到门侧，韩知城大声说，“我们还能再见吗？”

黄铉辰的目光在他脸上停留了一会儿:“如果要做爱的话，就打我的电话吧。”他拿起桌子上的笔，在冰箱贴上留下了一串号码，推门出去了。

韩知城揉了揉自己的膝盖，摇摇晃晃地站起来，走到冰箱面前记下那串号码，然后捡起地上那盒套子丢进垃圾桶。房间里满是体液的味道，混合着黄铉辰身上的淡香。刚才发生的事情完全在他意料之外，他本来打算和黄铉辰一起聊了聊以前的事，但吻上黄铉辰那双柔软的唇瓣时，他根本无法拒绝。

韩知城没想到徐彰彬会去找黄铉辰，这都怪他。做新专辑的时候他总是不自觉地想起黄铉辰，甚至开始失眠，徐彰彬见他状态不好，催他去医院看看。从医院回来的路上他心情更差，打电话给徐彰彬大哭了一场，徐彰彬只好跑去他家，那时候他稀里糊涂地说了许多话，然后就昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。韩知城睡了很久，再睁开眼时徐彰彬已经离开了。

也许是他对徐彰彬说了什么，他才会跑去找黄铉辰，真是个好心又让人头痛的哥。

在那个久违的长梦里，他想起了几年前黄铉辰穿着长风衣在人行道上奔跑的样子，那时候他的头发总是湿湿的，有时候是因为刚刚在宿舍匆忙洗过，有时候是因为跳舞而出的汗水。黄铉辰的脸长得很冷，他又纤细又高，在人群里也很出众，有很多人把他当作竞争对手，因此在练习生里，他的朋友并不大多。

韩知城并不是没有体会过那种带着敌意的目光，当公司找到他和徐彰彬，希望他们两个组成hiphop组合出道后，羡慕和嫉妒的风言风语变得更多。但是那时候的他并不在乎，反正他要出道了，别人怎么想统统和他无关。

但是事情在黄铉辰出现之后完全改变了，出道计划在公司的重新考虑后搁浅，高层开始策划以他和徐彰彬为中心、让黄铉辰做门面组成新的男子团体。他和徐彰彬准备好的所有曲子都要重新编写，舞蹈课程也变得越来越多，出道组的成员也总处于不确定之中，出道日期一时变得遥遥无期。

韩知城的情绪变得低沉，和黄铉辰一起上课时他总是不受控制地想，如果他从来都没有出现就好了。如果黄铉辰没有出现，他现在已经在和徐彰彬一起唱着最适合的歌，组成最完美的组合。韩知城开始讨厌黄铉辰，向黄铉辰发脾气，和黄铉辰争执，吵架之后他总是很后悔，但让人无法呼吸的压力无处排解，即使找到的出口是错的，他也别无他法。

黄铉辰离开公司的那天是月末考核，而他在老师在场的情况下差点和黄铉辰打了起来。新人开发组把他们分开，分别找去办公室谈话，而他在怒气之中决然地和工作人员说自己死也不想和黄铉辰一起出道。

那天之后，黄铉辰再也没有回公司练习。同期的练习生被解散掉。次月，公司告知他仍然按照原来的project准备出道。他的社交账号全部被注销了，再也没有了黄铉辰的消息。第二年，在韩知城完成showcase之后，媒体登载了黄铉辰以三级片作为处女作出道的消息。看到这条新闻之后，韩知城跑去化妆室的洗手间吐了个天翻地覆。徐彰彬全当他是熬了太久的夜，还特地点了海带汤给他，让他喝了以后好好休息。

韩知城一口都没有喝。

没有人知道，在和黄铉辰吵架的前一天，他们在练习室的地板上做爱了。

黄铉辰的第一部片子上映之后，韩知城戴着帽子和口罩去了电影院。屏幕上的黄铉辰穿着粉色的浴袍，坐在雾气朦胧的浴室里和漂亮的女人做爱。他的眼睛望着镜头，好像在盯着他，又好像什么也没有看，像是一团随时都会消散的水汽。从那以后，他再也没有见过黄铉辰，也再也没有看过他演的电影。

韩知城打开桌子上黄铉辰留下的碳酸饮料，手机的屏幕在这时亮起来，是这次专辑封面的设计师。韩知城接了电话，和他约好第二天早上在公司的咖啡厅见面。那人的音调向上翘着，听上去很亲切温和。

挂掉电话后韩知城在沙发上躺下，腰下面有东西硌着，韩知城闭着眼在身侧摸索，摸出了一顶黑色的鸭舌帽。

是黄铉辰落下的吧，犹豫片刻后，韩知城给黄铉辰发了一条消息:“睡了吗？”

等了一会儿，仍然没有回音，韩知城又发了一条“你的帽子忘在我家了”，然后就攥着手机在沙发上昏沉沉地睡着了。  
tbc


	3. 事故

03

韩知城睁开眼后的第一件事是看手机屏幕，上面仍然没有来自黄铉辰的任何回复。他从床上爬起来，腰酸得厉害，更严重的是两腿之间，连走路的动作都能磨蹭得一阵疼痛。太久没做过了，甚至最近一段时间连自己解决都没有，所以昨天射的时候被黄铉辰用戏谑的眼神打量了。

“公司难道没教过你可以适当地纾解一下吗？”他轻轻咬着韩知城的喉结说。 

韩知城往脸上拍爽肤水，告诉自己不要再想了。经纪人的车已经到了楼下，他在后座系好安全带，戴着颈枕睡了一会儿，醒来后还是拨了黄铉辰留下的那个号码。黄铉辰没设铃声，电话很直接地接通了。

“喂——”

“你的帽子忘在我家了，什么时候带给你？”韩知城压低声音问。

“啊，我在拍摄呢……”黄铉辰说，“下次见面的时候带过来吧，又不是什么重要的东西。”

“可是——”

“我说了啊，想要做爱的时候就找我吧，知城。”

真是轻佻啊。韩知城刚想说点什么来打趣他的随意，手机那边突然传来了巨大的声响，连在开车的经纪人都听到了，回头问韩知城怎么了。

“铉辰？”韩知城的声音在颤抖，“你怎么了？出事了”

“……”

信号中断了。

心慌像涨潮的海水一样翻涌而来，韩知城从包里翻出来药，吞下去后才能够勉强地拨了回去，因为他慌乱的动作，包里装的喷雾钥匙什么的洒得满地都是。电话没有接通，嘟声后只有忙音。韩知城的手指无法抑制地颤动，他只好咬着自己的手指打给徐彰彬，让他把片场的地址说给经纪人听。

去的路上碰到了两个红灯，韩知城蜷在后座上再次拨打那个号码，仍然无人接听。好不容易走到片场门口，看到停在那里的救护车，他却很想要转身逃跑。摄影棚像是薛定谔的盒子，他不要面对里面的黄铉辰。

“呆在那里干什么呢？”韩知城从混乱中抬起头。黄铉辰额头上缠着绷带，靠近耳朵的地方有一点血渍，正扶着一个男孩的手从里面走出来。

“你……”韩知城说不出话。

“摄影棚的吊灯坏了，正好掉下来，刮到了我的脸。”黄铉辰说，“手机摔碎了。”

“你先不要说话了，”他旁边的男孩说，“我们去医院检查一下。”

黄铉辰点点头，在韩知城头上摸了一下：“怎么就这么找回来了……下次再见吧。”

韩知城说：“我一会儿去医院找你。”

他的声线压得很低，一副不容反驳的样子，所以黄铉辰笑了笑，说好。

韩知城回到车里，里面开了加湿，空气潮潮的。

等在那儿的经纪人问：“和那个人是什么关系呢？”

韩知城说：“是一个朋友。”

经纪人就没再问，只是说：“马上就要活动了，最好在那之前再去做一次心理咨询吧。”

韩知城点点头：“我今天约的那位设计师，应该赶不上了……哥向他说明一下吧，再约个时间。”

“已经说过了，李先生说今天一早上都有时间，可以等你。”经纪人说，“这会儿路上不堵了，我们可以开快点。”

半小时后，韩知城在咖啡厅见到了李旻浩。他正在随意地涂鸦以打发时间，韩知城隐约看出他在涂抹一个人的形状，但看到他以后，李旻浩很快把本子收了起来，所以他并没能看清楚。

他们聊了一会儿封面设计的事，但是韩知城总是走神。黄铉辰第一部电影上映的那个晚上他做了噩梦，梦见他躺在浴缸里，里面全是红色，但是脸上并没有伤口。那个样子和今天的样子重合起来，韩知城心底开始发冷。

“……除了手绘吉他还有蒸汽波风格，您还有什么其他的要求吗？”李旻浩问，他声音很轻，彬彬有礼。

韩知城回过神来：“嗯……封面的材质我希望不要太光面，最好是有些磨砂的质感。”

“好的，”李旻浩说，“我之后会把设计稿发给您的，到时候可以再修改。”

他的手机响了，李旻浩低头看了一眼：“如果您没有什么其他要求，我就先离开了。”

韩知城点头，把李旻浩送出公司，直接开车去了医院。他先去找医生聊了一会儿，又取了治疗恐慌症的药，才走去黄铉辰的病房。

他在门上敲了两下，里面没有应答，就直接进去了。黄铉辰正躺在那里睡着。韩知城没有叫醒他，在病床旁边坐下。

黄铉辰的睡颜很安静，头发又顺又长，贴着枕头，双手放在胸前。韩知城盯着他的脸看了一会儿，忍不住伸手摸了摸他眼角的泪痣。从前黄铉辰去点过一次，但后来泪痣又长出来了，虽然痕迹比以前淡了许多。

这个人所有的一切都好像有着这样旺盛的生命力，总是可以持续地生长，所以才能这么从容地对他进行着漫长的报复。

黄铉辰醒过来，韩知城的手还没来得及离开他的脸，黄铉辰往旁边躲了躲。

“情况怎么样？”韩知城碰了碰他的头发，松开手。

“轻微脑震荡，”黄铉辰回答，“不是什么大事，但是脸上有伤，可能没法继续拍了，公司应该会换人吧。”

他耸肩：“意外嘛……总是有的。”

韩知城说：“你搬来我家吧。”

“怎么？要包养我？”

“嗯，包养你，吃喝全包，给你发月薪，要求只有一个，陪睡到家，这条件满意吗？”韩知城开玩笑地说。

黄铉辰果然笑起来：“可我现在没办法陪睡。”

“没关系，”韩知城说，“可以延期，我不扣你工资。”

黄铉辰又笑：“我还有嘎米要养。”

韩知城说：“带来我家吧，我负责买狗粮。”

“好啊，”黄铉辰说，“口头合同，你可不要违约。”

外面有人敲门，韩知城应了一声。进来两三个人，是黄铉辰的朋友，好像是其他公司偶像组合的成员。韩知城和他们不大熟，打了个招呼就出去了。病房里人太多，他不习惯。

他站在楼梯口吹了一会儿风，眯着眼睛思考。把黄铉辰这个不确定因素放在身边是他能想到的最好的解决方案。但是家里的床太窄了，要让经纪人哥去订一张大床，还要准备一套新的床上用品。

真是疯了，他为什么非要和黄铉辰睡一张床？但是如果让他去客房睡，也许会在半夜去厕所时闹出什么动静来。黄铉辰现在受了伤，又总是迷迷糊糊的，他应该把他看得更紧一点。

韩知城最后还是给经纪人发了消息。

回到病房的时候其他人已经走了，只有早上扶着黄铉辰的那个男孩还在里面。

“精寅，你帮我打听一下新的投资方是什么身份。”黄铉辰说。他从果篮里捞出一个橘子。橘子的皮很薄，他剥得有些费力。韩知城就接过来继续剥，把橘瓣喂进黄铉辰嘴里。

梁精寅点点头。

“还有一件事要告诉你，”他说，“金昇玟坚持由你来演男一号，希望导演能够停下拍摄等你恢复。”

“他也不像只是个三级片小演员呢。”黄铉辰说，“算了，最后的结果也由不得他，这片子成本又不高，等不起的。”

他看了一眼韩知城：“反正我有新的金主了，导演要换人也没关系。”

梁精寅似笑非笑地看了看韩知城：“辛苦了，医生说没问题的话过几天就可以出院静养了。”

“你回家帮我打包一下行李吧，”黄铉辰说，“记得每天去喂喂嘎米。”

“知道了，麻烦鬼。”梁精寅说。

“我可是你哥啊。”黄铉辰说。

梁精寅离开后，韩知城问：“看起来很亲近啊，是你的朋友还是……？”

“是我的助理。”黄铉辰说，“虽然年轻，但是很可靠呢。”

韩知城哦了一声，低下头削苹果。黄铉辰在他脸上捏了一下。

“干嘛？”韩知城问。

“你现在这样还挺可爱的。”黄铉辰说。

tbc


	4. 无言

04  
黄铉辰的东西并不多，两个行李箱就全部搬完了。他没有把狗狗带来，而是暂时送回了父母家。

“等我能照顾好自己了，再考虑照顾嘎米吧。”黄铉辰说。

韩知城帮他把箱子拖进卧室，里面装修得很简洁，墙上刷了薄薄一层蓝色，安置着简单的录音设备，墙角放着吉他和一张单人矮沙发。黄铉辰简单收拾出来几件衣服，和韩知城的衣服分开挂在柜子的两个隔层里，都整理好后在沙发上坐了一会儿。他头上还贴着一小块纱布，遮住了被碰伤的额角。

“你想吃什么？”韩知城问，“我点外卖。”

“我想喝排骨汤。”

“那个冰箱里就有。”

“不是速食的。”黄铉辰说，“我不喝那个。”

韩知城看了他一眼，默默下单了附近店铺的排骨汤和拌饭，打开电脑查收李旻浩发给他的封面初稿。黄铉辰坐着无趣，去客厅里看电视剧。外卖送到之前他们没有再说话，直到门铃响了才又坐到一起，像平常的恋人一样吃了晚餐。吃完饭后韩知城和黄铉辰一起看了半集恋爱偶像剧，黄铉辰自然地躺到韩知城腿上，舒舒服服地窝进沙发里。

“你看过我演的东西吗？”黄铉辰吃着软糖，懒懒散散地问。

“说实话，看过一次。”

“感觉怎么样？”

“不怎么样，”韩知城说，“感觉你有点吓人，坐在浴缸里，像鬼神。”

黄铉辰咬着手指笑：“原来是那一部啊。”

“后面的几部比较好玩，有演异国留学生的、落难诗人的……还蛮浪漫的，你应该会喜欢吧。”黄铉辰掰着指头说，悄悄盯着韩知城的脸。

韩知城说：“那不如下次一起看。”

黄铉辰笑起来，突然顺着衣摆钻进他卫衣里。

“你干嘛？”韩知城怕弄伤他，一时不敢动作。

黄铉辰咬开他裤链，舌头隔着他的内裤舔舐，描绘着形状，等到前端稍稍抬了头就从衣摆下面钻了出去，喘着气：“好闷。”

他出了点汗，头发贴着前额，依旧躺在韩知城大腿上，很狡黠地笑。韩知城捏着他下巴低头亲上去，黄铉辰向上迎着他的动作，柔软的厚唇嘟在一起，连续不断地亲吻着韩知城，手握住他脖子向下拽。韩知城被他撩弄得满脸通红。黄铉辰亲够了，借着力坐起来，把腿软的韩知城推进沙发里，轻松地拽下他的裤子，露出很性感的腰臀，纤长的手指插进他后面的小口。

韩知城叫了一声，主动地把腿张开，回过头看着黄铉辰。黄铉辰抽出手指，又翻过来插进去，从抽屉里摸出套子咬开包装。韩知城承认他咬着那片小东西的模样很性感，晃神之间黄铉辰已经插了进来，揉弄着他紧实的屁股肉，滑过股沟，指尖戳弄会阴处，又从前端摸到练出漂亮形状的腹肌。

“知城，”黄铉辰动了几下就停下来，下巴戳着他肩膀，“我头痛，没力气了。”

韩知城咬着牙转过身慢慢地坐到黄铉辰大腿上，抬起腰自己动，没几下鼻尖上就洇出了汗珠。黄铉辰挑着眉看他，于是韩知城低头亲吻他的泪痣，让黄铉辰没办法睁开眼睛。黄铉辰用胳膊环住他的腰，一下下顶得更深。韩知城趴在他身上小动物一样哼哼，伸手在黄铉辰身上乱摸，又低头黏人地要亲亲，接着在黄铉辰锁骨上留下星星点点的咬痕。黄铉辰捏着他的腰，伸进去掐韩知城的乳尖，又把他掐得乱叫，最后射在黄铉辰的白色毛衣上，搞得一团糟。韩知城射完后又被黄铉辰按着做了好一会儿，眼泪都流出来，黄铉辰才咬着他鼻尖射了。

“知城，我头好晕啊。”黄铉辰脸贴着韩知城的背，“你背我去浴室吧。”

“怎么会有你这样的人啊？”韩知城说，“别压着我，腰要断了。”

黄铉辰抱着他不放，韩知城只好半搀扶着他去洗澡，把黄铉辰扔进浴缸后他真想把花洒对着他的脸喷一阵，但想到黄铉辰头上的伤，还是乖乖地小心避开那里，帮他冲洗身体，再给自己清理。

黄铉辰趴在浴缸沿上看他：“要不要我帮你？”

韩知城转过身去背对着他：“你安静呆着吧。”

再回到床上时韩知城已经完全瘫倒了，黄铉辰反而恢复了力气，坐在旁边往脸上抹乳液：“你不护肤吗？”

“嗯……”韩知城迷迷糊糊地说。

黄铉辰翻身坐到他身上，韩知城哎呦了一声，懒得推他。黄铉辰伸手往韩知城脸上抹爽肤水，又涂上薄薄一层乳液。韩知城闭着眼睛任由他揉搓，嘴巴习惯性地微微张着。黄铉辰捏了捏他的上唇，关上了床边的灯。

韩知城睡得很沉，甚至没做什么梦。半夜里他醒了一次，黄铉辰背对着他缩成一团，后背贴着他的手臂。韩知城撑着头看了他一会儿，伸手抱住黄铉辰。黄铉辰的骨骼很硬，抱起来并不很舒服，但韩知城的心神奇地变得沉静，好像他终于在虚空里抓住了一些什么，因此而安心地一直睡到天亮。

第二天有行程，要去拍专辑的写真，因此天刚蒙蒙亮就韩知城就被闹钟叫醒了，黄铉辰皱了皱眉就又把自己卷进被子里，韩知城轻手轻脚地洗漱，找了件夹克穿上，背上挎包出了门。

他脸有些肿，所以在拍摄现场做了做运动，脱掉外套时发现镜子里自己锁骨上有一个很淡的吻痕，虽然并不深，但韩知城还是有些尴尬，很快地拉伸完，换了拍摄的服装。拍摄的过程中录了一些小花絮，又简单做了个小访谈。访谈结束后他收到了结算的消息，版权费进账，韩知城盘算着晚上带黄铉辰去吃烤肉，发了几条信息他都没回，打电话也没有接，只好开车回去。

家里很暗，没有人，卧室的桌子上放着一幅画了一半的素描画，韩知城瞥了两眼，又拨了黄铉辰的号码。手机在床头振动起来，韩知城走过去，屏幕上有来自梁精寅的消息，韩知城下意识地读了出来：新的投资商是李氏财团。他没再看下去，肚子有些饿，煮了一包速食汤饭。吃到一半时黄铉辰回来了，他穿了一身阿迪的运动套装，提着蔬菜和肉。

“要吃辣炒猪肉吗？”黄铉辰问，看上去心情很好。

韩知城点头，又说：“你下次出门，要和我说一声。”

黄铉辰哦了一声，走进厨房。韩知城又说：“我没有别的意思，只是担心你。”

“我都二十二岁了诶，”黄铉辰说，“又不是小孩子，你担心什么？”

韩知城没接话，顺手捻了一片黄铉辰切好的番茄吃。

“我们明天去吃烤肉吧。”韩知城说。

“明天……”黄铉辰说，“明天我要去试一下镜，可能没时间和你去。”

“试什么镜？”

“新片啊……”黄铉辰把切好的肉倒下锅，发出滋啦滋啦的声音。

“你不是……”韩知城被油烟呛到，向后退了两步。

“几个月以后才开始拍，那时候伤早就好了。”黄铉辰回答。他翻炒了几下，放进调料，等辣椒和肉片都变熟了，盛进盘子里。

“你可不可以别拍了，”韩知城说，“我说过会养你的。”

黄铉辰笑起来：“可是我不能一直不工作吧，如果你介意，我就搬出去。”他伸手摸了摸韩知城的脸，“反正我们只是交易关系。”

不是的，韩知城想说，可他又说不清自己现在和黄铉辰到底是什么关系，但只要黄铉辰开始转身抽离时，他就会感觉到强烈的不安。

“不是的，”韩知城说，“你知道不是的。”

直到黄铉辰的手指摸到他的眼睛，韩知城才发现自己哭了，眼泪沾湿了脸颊。黄铉辰叹了一口气。

“吃饭吧。”黄铉辰说。

他们彼此都没再提这件事，韩知城把自己关进卧室写没写完的曲子，黄铉辰在客厅里打电话，韩知城隐约听到了昇玟这个名字，戴上耳机，没有再管黄铉辰。这天晚上他们依旧躺在一张床上睡了，韩知城仍然紧紧地抱着黄铉辰。

“好想去你梦里啊。”黄铉辰快要睡着的时候，韩知城说。

黄铉辰沉默地听着。

“这样就可以知道你在想什么了。”韩知城说。

tbc


	5. 嘎米

05

黄铉辰推了新戏的试镜去赴金昇玟的约，金昇玟开着新买的车在公寓楼下等他。黄铉辰坐上副驾，给韩知城发了一条留言：中午我不在家，你自己解决午餐。

金昇玟起步的操作还不太熟练。车里有些热，黄铉辰伸手把暖风调低：“没想到你这么快就拿到驾照了。”

金昇玟笑笑：“还是自己开车更自由，来去方便。”

“一会儿去吃些什么？”黄铉辰问。

“吃怀石料理吧。”金昇玟说，又补充，“我请客。”

“谢谢啦。”黄铉辰说，看了眼手机，韩知城还没给他回消息。早上出去的时候他裹着长外套板着脸，薄薄的上唇紧抿，冷若冰霜，应该是还在生他的气。黄铉辰又发了条：我没去试镜，在和朋友吃饭。他想了想，接着发：在公司吃点水果，打开加湿器，天气太干了。

金昇玟订的店很贵，氛围很安静。菜还没上来，黄铉辰倒了一杯清酒，金昇玟不喝酒，慢慢地品着热茶。

黄铉辰问：“找我出来要说什么？”

“你应该知道电影的拍摄推迟了。”

“听说了。已经一周了，无论如何下周也该开机了。”

“不用着急。”金昇玟说，“片场在排查维修，等你伤好了也就差不多可以继续了。”

“排查？”黄铉辰捋了捋头发，“出事的那场戏是换了投资方以后的第一场，布置和道具都换了新的团队。”

金昇玟抬头：“坏掉的灯查出是道具组的采购出了问题。”他接着说，“这样的替罪羊很好找不是吗？”

“你不是普通人吧，昇玟。”黄铉辰说。

金昇玟笑了笑：“这场事故确实和我有关，我要向你道歉。”

“我是李氏财团副会长的次子，父亲和第一任妻子离婚后，与我的母亲结婚了，因为父亲很宠爱母亲，所以我跟着母亲姓。”他接着说，“父亲选择的继承人是我的异母哥哥李旻浩，也就是剧组事故的始作俑者。”

“我该不会是卷入了什么兄弟争夺财产的狗血故事吧？”黄铉辰说，“这是什么电视剧情节吗？”

金昇玟摇头：“不，旻浩哥对我很好，但比起做继承人，他更专注于自己的副业，所以他一直希望我能成为他的助手，或者说，做他的一条忠犬。虽然我一直在按照他的意愿做事，但其实已经疲于被他控制，所以选择用三级片出道来逃避他。”

金昇玟看上去十分抱歉：“他对这件事没什么反应，我为此松了一口气，没想到之后就发生了那件事，我没想过会把你卷进来……”

“作为补偿，我会付你两倍的片酬，希望你能接受我的道歉，以及，继续和我合作。”

黄铉辰慢悠悠地吃着刚端上来的生鱼片，肉质十分鲜嫩可口：“你的道歉我可以接受，但合作还是就到这里吧。”

“我虽然喜欢钱，但还是身体更重要呢。万一下次再来个什么意外，弄到骨折或者毁容的地步要怎么办呢？”

“我保证不会发生这样的事了。”金昇玟说，“他答应我不会再伤害无辜的人。”

黄铉辰注视着他。金昇玟长了一双温和而真诚的眼睛，望着便好像可以完全付出信任。

“好吧。”他松了口，低下头，“但只是因为我们是朋友，我才答应的哦。”

他扒开一只蟹子：“不过我想知道你怎么笃定李旻浩不会再有动作的？”

“很简单，”金昇玟，“我告诉他如果下次你又受了伤，我会把自己弄成和你一样的模样去见他。”

黄铉辰捏着蟹壳的手顿了顿：“你比我想象得对自己要狠心呢，昇玟。”

吃过午饭，黄铉辰想起了许久没见的狗狗，便让金昇玟送自己回父母家去接嘎米。既然不急着试镜接戏，那他就完全有时间照顾嘎米。黄铉辰收拾好狗狗的玩具和零食，装进包里，提着笼子回了公寓。嘎米对新环境有些陌生，从喉咙里发出低低的吼叫。黄铉辰只好抱着笼子轻轻摇晃着安抚，小狗才终于安静下来。等到它熟悉了房间里的气味，黄铉辰就慢慢地用骨头玩具逗它出来玩。

他和嘎米拍了一张合照，发给韩知城。刚才韩知城给他的回复只有一个冷淡的“哦”，收到照片后消息框接连跳动：你把嘎米接来了？说好了我去买狗粮，嘎米喜欢吃什么牌子的？我要不要去买一些玩具给嘎米做礼物？第一次见面他会害怕我吗？

黄铉辰嘴角上扬，一一回复了这些问题，最后发送一条：我们嘎米喜欢的人很少，所以可能是你怕它呢。

韩知城一整个早上都散发着低气场，他把自己关在工作室里，灯光调得很低，开始做最后的收尾工作。中间他和徐彰彬一起在食堂吃了简单的盖浇饭和红烧肉，又买了咖啡，继续回去工作。徐彰彬听完了他做的这张专辑，夸赞他做得好，还看到了他的封面设计，挑着眉说很独特。

韩知城笑着说谢谢bro，他们配合默契，但在音乐上的品味其实有很多不同，连专辑的设计也不同。他做了简约而夸张的蒸汽波封面，而徐彰彬的专辑是深沉的黑色系。从十八岁到现在，他好像在越来越强烈地展示自我，这种感觉更加自由，与此同时也伴随着偶尔的不安。

我在做的事是正确的吗？我想展示的会是人们喜欢的吗？韩知城经常会这样想。但无论如何，他都想用自己的视角去描绘一个属于自己的世界，尽管有时候会感到孤独。

收到黄铉辰发来的照片时，韩知城是有些惊讶的。早上他说自己没去试镜，让韩知城感到些许的心安，之后又用关心的话语抚平了他的不满。那么把嘎米接去的行为代表着什么呢？既然愿意共同养育一只宠物，那是不是说明从这一刻起，黄铉辰终于能够信任他了？

韩知城飞快地保存好项目，换了衣服准备回家。合上电脑时徐彰彬问他专辑封面的设计师是谁，韩知城很快把李旻浩的联系方式推给他。徐彰彬看着这个名字陷入了思考：“李旻浩……好熟悉啊。”

“哥认识？”韩知城顺口问。

“嗯……”徐彰彬回忆了一下，“好像听父母说过……”

韩知城调侃：“彰彬哥的父母？看来是上流社会的人士呢。”

“我想起来了，”徐彰彬说，“是李氏财团副会长的长子，很有名气的设计师，也是未来的接班人呢。”

“哦？”韩知城回想起了梁精寅的那条消息。李氏？是巧合吗？他来不及多想，现在最重要的是回去见黄铉辰，于是匆匆刷开了公司电梯，开车赶回家。

路上有点堵车，再去宠物店买了一大包东西，包括零食玩具和小狗的摇摇床，回到家的时候已经不早。黄铉辰煮了年糕汤，正盘着腿坐在沙发上喝，小狗蜷在他腰侧。

韩知城迈进来的时候嘎米很凶地站起来冲他叫，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

韩知城僵在原地，黄铉辰大笑着放下碗，摸着嘎米的头哄他：“别生气嘎米呀，这是知城哥哥。”他光着脚走过去拉着韩知城坐下，嘎米仍然警戒地盯着陌生的面孔。韩知城在黄铉辰指导下剪开狗粮，小心翼翼地喂给它。小狗吃完后没有再冲韩知城叫，而是在沙发上舒舒服服地背对他们睡了。

“这是接受我了吗？”韩知城问。

“虽然可能还没有熟悉起来，但应该是不讨厌你。”黄铉辰说。

“那太好了。”韩知城松了一口气。

黄铉辰走进厨房，给韩知城热了年糕汤，伸了个懒腰：“今天要做吗？”

韩知城摇了摇头。

“那我去洗澡。”黄铉辰说。

“等一下。”韩知城叫住了他，别别扭扭地说，“嗯……那……你今天晚上，可不可以抱着我睡？”

黄铉辰半跪在沙发上，在韩知城嘴角吻了一下，尝到了黏黏糊糊的年糕汤的味道。

“好啊。”他摸了摸韩知城的头，“这是附送的服务，Mr.Han。”

tbc


End file.
